


Two Doctors Walk Into a Bar

by BowtiesonBakerStreet



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Drunk Amy, Drunkenness, Gen, Humor, confused Eleven, sassy Donna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-05
Updated: 2013-11-05
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowtiesonBakerStreet/pseuds/BowtiesonBakerStreet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor runs into an old friend at one of his favorite bars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Doctors Walk Into a Bar

On an asteroid belt somewhere near the edge of the universe lies a little bar called "Astrid's" with a big, blue box parked in the front. And in this bar sits a human, his Scottish, ginger wife, and her raggedy Doctor…

"Amy, uh babe I think you should slow down a bit." Rory steadies Amy as she starts to slowly lean to the right, nearly falling off her bar stool.

"Oi! I haven't had that much to drink…" Amy's sentence comes out with a slight slur as she stumbles off the stool.

"Right. B'cause who walks in a straight line anymore?"

"Definitely not the Doctor."

"Hey now!" says the Doctor in a slightly offended tone. "I'm just a bit uncoordinated after regeneration, that's all…"

Suddenly a loud voice comes from outside the building and the Doctor can't help but think about how familiar it sounds.

"Right! Here we are, Astrid's. Best place in the universe for drinks, as you requested."

"Well come on then, wat'ya waitin' for?" comes a second female voice.

The door bursts open and the trio turns to see who's come in. The Doctor's eyes widen as he sees his previous regeneration and Donna Noble saunter over to the bar and have a seat next to him.

The Eleventh Doctor stares and slowly leans forward with curious eyes to get a better look at his former self. He had been quite attractive back in the day. A small smile crosses his face with the thought as he leans back and takes a sip of his drink.

With the glass still to his lips, he takes another quick look to see the tall, skinny, pinstripe suit-wearing version of himself smiling in his direction then waggle his eyebrows. The current Doctor nearly chokes on his drink.

"You alright?"

"Yes, perfectly fine. Absolutely…ok." He straightens his bowtie and makes some mental calculations, concluding that he has about eight minutes and twenty-three seconds before this little meeting causes a paradoxal rift in reality and the collapse of the universe itself. Again.

Well it has been a boring day he thinks. This could be interesting.

A flirtatious gleam comes into the Tenth Doctor's eyes.

"So you come here often?"

Eleven mentally sighs. Pick-up lines definitely weren't his strong point back then.

"No actually" he answers with a smile "just travelling. And you?"

"Just travelling."

Eleven nods. "Seen anything interesting?"

"Well I'm seeing something extremely interesting right now" says Ten as he completely and unabashedly checks him out. The current regeneration mentally face palms and can't help but giggle at the skinny man's corniness.

"Leave the poor bloak alone Doctor, you're startin' to act like Jack." Donna laughs, jumping in the conversation.

"Doctor?" Amy and Rory say simultaneously, snapping their heads up.

"Common name, lots of people called Doctor." Eleven quickly mumbles towards them.

"Calm down Donna, I'm just being friendly." Ten turns his attention back to Eleven. "Let me buy you a drink." He says, grinning ear to ear. "The spiked Teslar juice here is to die for. I'm the Doctor by the way." Donna clears her throat. "Oh, and this Donna."

"Pleasure" she says extending her her hand with an over-enthusiastic smile. Eleven grins politely and shakes her hand. "And you are…?"

"Oh, right, yes. I'm… John Smith."

Ten arches his left eyebrow into a perfect curve. "Well then, John. How 'bout that drink?"

"Well…right, actually, I think we should go before my friend here has any more to drink." He nods his head towards Amy. "She… has a bit of a drinking problem."

"I do not!" Amy shouts.

"Amy there's no use hiding it, it's quite obvious to the nice people. Well, Doctor, I think we should be going. It was very nice meeting you all, goodbye."

Eleven quickly walks out the door with a bewildered Amy and Rory close behind. He looks back to see Donna slap his previous self's arm.

"See!" she whispers very loudly in a way only Donna Noble can do. "You scared 'im off!"

He smiles as the memory slowly comes back to him.

"Ummm…what was that?" Rory asks pointing to the bar.

"That was a very awkward conversation" he answers.

"Oh come on Doctor, he wasn't that bad. He was actually kind of cute" Amy says with a tiny smile.

"Thanks." Responds Rory.

"But not as cute as you, and your stupid face." Amy kisses her husband's cheek.

"Alright everyone, into the TARDIS."

"But Doctor," begins Amy "it sounded like you kinda knew that guy. Who was he?"

The Doctor hesitates then smiles sadly. "No one".


End file.
